


Gone too far

by Dolt



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fighting that feeling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolt/pseuds/Dolt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn denies feelings for Niall. Harry is a dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone too far

Zayn was walking down the long hallway, he was on his way to the lounge. It had been a long day, the boys had been recording for the new album. It was just one of those days where Harry annoyed the fuck outta Zayn. Zayn pushed the door open and walked in. He walked to the fridge and grabbed a monster, he then proceeded to walk over to the couch and sit down. He opened the monster and took a drink. He hadn't been sitting but two fucking minutes before the doors flung open and Harry walked in. Zayn looked to the ceiling as he let out a long sigh.

"Hey Zayn, great singing today!" Harry said with a grin.

"Ya, great." Zayn replied sarcastically, he knew Harry wasn't giving him a compliment.

"Couldn't be any better. Oh wait, that's right. You sing like you're in a prison shower, if you know what I mean." Harry said with a smirk.

"Fuck you Harry." Zayn said angrily.

"Sorry Zayn, but I have to decline. I play for the home team, not the away team like you. Plus I like having a tight asshole unlike you're gaping hole." Harry said egging Zayn on.

"Wow. Real mature, calling ME gay. How about you hanging all over Louis? Or maybe how about that kiss between you two last night by the garage?" Zayn fired back.

Zayn didn't wait for Harry to reply he just walked out the back door and went to the courtyard. Once he reached the courtyard he sat down on the small stone wall and set down his monster. He pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and grabbed his lighter. He pulled out a cigarette brought it to his mouth and lit it. He got out two puffs before he heard someone coming.

"Harry leave me the fuck alone for christs sake." Zayn said hotly.

"Woah, hey. I'm just here to talk." Niall said raising his hands in surrender.

Zayn looked at the blonde boy and gestured for him to come sit by him. Niall smiled and sat down next to Zayn. Niall grabbed Zayn's monster and took a drink. Zayn didn't care it was Niall after all.

"Can I bum a cigarette?" Niall asked Zayn politely.

Zayn handed Niall a cigarette and lighter. Niall took them gratefully and lit the cigarette and started smoking alongside Zayn in silence.

"What did you want to talk about?" Zayn asked Niall.

"I just wanted to see how things were going with you and Perrie." Niall said taking another swig of monster.

Perrie was Zayn's fiancé. They had been dating for three years before Zayn proposed. Now things were rocky. He found himself stealing glances at Niall more frequently than he liked and kept telling himself no.

"We are done. How many more songs today?" Zayn said trying to change the subject, but from the look on Niall's face it wasn't going to work.

"What happened?" Niall asked.

"Harry left a message on my machine calling me gay and telling me to get off a band mate. Perrie heard it and dumped me." Zayn said bitterly.

"Did you have Harry tell her he was joking?" Niall asked concerned.

"It didn't help she just sided with him and left me." Zayn said with tears in his eyes.

"Let me talk to her and Harry. Maybe I can find a way to fix Harry's mess." Niall said getting up.

"It won't help." Zayn said handing his phone to Niall. "Listen to the voicemail."

Niall took the phone and listened to the voicemail. When it finished he stood there froze to the spot. Tears were falling from Zayn's face.

"I'm the reason?" Niall asked.

Zayn nodded still crying.

"I came out to you, and Harry used it to ruin your relationship?" Niall asked horrified.

Zayn looked away he didn't want to hurt the blonde haired Irish boy anymore than he already had. Niall moved closer to try and apologize to Zayn. Zayn just got up and went back into the building trying to calm himself as he went. Niall's heart shattered, he never meant to hurt Zayn.

Zayn rushed past Liam, Louis, and Harry sitting in the lounge. Tears were still falling down his face as he went to talk to their manager. He found the man in the hall. Zayn quickly told him that he was going home. Zayn walked outside and called a taxi to take him to his apartment.

"What did you do this time Harry?" Liam asked once Zayn was in the hall.

"Why do you assume I did anything." Harry responded defensively.

"The last time he did this it was because you told EVERYONE on international television he was gay. It took him five months to get the hype to die down, some of it is still there though." Liam said.

"Oh come on it's not that bad. I just prank called Perrie." Harry said trying to make it seem not so bad.

"Harry that was who you were calling last night? Why the hell did you say that to her?" Louis asked seriously concerned.

"It was a joke for gods sake." Harry said.

"Telling the woman Zayn was going to marry that he is fucking Niall is not a joke. Even she knows Niall is gay." Louis shot at Harry angrily.

"Woah wait a sec. Niall is gay?" Liam asked.

"Ok everyone minus Liam knows." Louis replied.

"What the fuck Harry?" Liam asked.

"What's the big deal?" Harry asked.

Niall came into the room through the back door while Harry was looking from Louis to Liam and they were glaring at him. Liam saw Niall first and gave him a strange look.

"Did you guys know Perrie broke things off with Zayn?" Niall asked Louis and Liam.

"Wait, Zayn was serious?" Harry asked.

"As a third degree burn." Niall responded.

It had been three days since anyone had seen or heard from Zayn. So naturally the boys decided to get movies, alcohol, and games. It was time to help Zayn with his slump. It was noon when they finally reached Zayn's apartment in downtown London. Louis was the one to ring the doorbell.

"What do you want?" Zayn's voice answered.

"We are here for damage control." Louis said cheerily.

"Go away." Zayn replied.

"I have a key you know?" Liam said.

There was no reply other than the sound of Zayn walking away. Liam moved forward and unlocked the door. He opened it to find a very angry Jasir Malik standing not far from the door.

"Oh, hi Mr. Malik." Liam said nervously.

"I highly suggest the young Harry Styles leave if he values his life." Jasir said intimidatingly.

"That's my cue, bye guys!" Harry said running back out of the building.

"Liam you and I need to talk." Jasir said.

Liam followed Jasir to the balcony. Louis and Niall went into the living room to find Zayn in pajama pants. He was watching the news and looked miserable. His eyes were puffy and bloodshot as if he had been crying a lot.

"Hey bud." Louis said.

Zayn looked over and caught sight of Niall. He got up and went into his bedroom.

"I'm gonna go put the booze in the fridge. No one likes warm booze." Niall said walking away.

Louis went into Zayn's bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. Zayn was huddled with his knees to his chest in the corner crying.

"You wanna talk to me about what's going on?" Louis asked sincerely.

"Harry was right you know." Zayn said in a shaky voice.

"No he wasn't he shouldn't have done this to you." Louis said shaking his head.

"I mean it's true. I have strong feelings for Niall. Strong gay sexual feelings. But I can't do that. It's not right and I just can't. Ok? Please keep this between us." Zayn said ashamed.

Louis' eyes went wide at first then they softened into a caring look at the statement. Then a small smile widened across his face. He was happy that Zayn trusted him enough to tell him something like this. And he was even more happy to know Niall did have an admirer after all.

"I will keep this between us you have my word." Louis said.

*Four months later*

The boys were on tour in France playing a few gigs in Paris. Zayn had not told Niall anything and Louis had kept true to his word. They were walking back to the bus after the concert. Zayn was lagging behind, enjoying the view of Niall's ass with the way he sagged his pants tonight. He heard a commotion down a side alley. He looked and saw a man with a knife trying to steal a woman's purse. Zayn rushed in and tackled the man. The two became locked in a fight for the knife. The struggle lasted five minutes before the victor ran away down the alley.

When the boys got to the bus they noticed Zayn wasn't with them. Louis volunteered to go back and see if Zayn was grabbed by some fans for selfies. He was walking by the alley when he heard a woman screaming something. He looked down they alley and saw her crunched next to Zayn on the ground. Zayn was shaking badly. Louis rushed in the alley to Zayn and discovered Zayn was lying on his back in a pool of his own blood. He had a deep cut to his chest and several more to his sides. The weapon, a knife, was sticking from his stomach where more blood was flowing freely. Blood was coming from Zayn's mouth.

"You're gonna be ok, we are gonna get you some help mate." Louis said with tears in his eyes.

"T-tell... Tell Ni... Tell him I..." Zayn struggled.

"Save your strength and tell him yourself." Louis replied crying and trying to stop the blood.

Zayn shook his head and tried to speak. He ended up drowning in his own blood before he could get it out. Louis held him in his arms long after he was gone. He still sat there holding him when the paramedics and police showed up. For years to come he was haunted by that memory. At the funeral he told Niall that Zayn loved him and wanted him to know it. It was to be his last request.


End file.
